Different Anime Oneshots
by Silenthilllz
Summary: Hello, I have made a whole bunch of oneshots for different anime series, so I will post them up here. :3
1. The Early Bird Gets the Worm

Episode 1: The Early Bird Gets the Worm.

Anime: G-I-JOE SIGMA SIX

* * *

><p>Tunnel Rat looked at his watch to see that it was exactly 3 am in the morning. He smirked, getting out of his room and making his way to the hanger where he loaded up his Runner. He smirked and then revved it up; taking off to look for some food he was aching to have. He took off into the desert.<p>

At the same time, another Runner was set off but this one was a different model. It was like a hover bike, but had wings instead. A figure got onto it with red hair and blazing green eyes. They revved it up as well, taking off after the red brown haired rat.

Tunnel Rat smiled as he found a large crater where he got off his Runner, and he dug his hands into the sand. He smirked when he found some grubs and worms. He put them up to his mouth, slurping and slinking them down his throat. He loved the taste of the wet, slimy bugs that went down his throat. Hey, the guy loved bugs. He was way too caught up in the moment to see the person behind him.

"**Bonjour, Tunnel Rat. ****Comment êtes-vous? ****Toujours bugs manger, je vois."**

Tunnel Rat turned around sharply to find no-one near him. He gulped, knowing he heard something. He turned around, looking for the source of the voice. "Who's there?"

"**Oh, vous savez qui je Suis. Tunnel Rat, que fais-tu?" **The voice said again, but this time with more lust.

Tunnel Rat looked frightened as he looked around for the source. He grabbed his explosives before saying, "Come out or I'll bomb you to hell!" He nervously held them.

"**Je Sais que vous n'oserez pas me blesser, bébé."**

"Now!" He yelled. He looked to see that his runner was chained up, and then he saw a foot print on the ground where he was. '_Who the hell is that?'_ He asked himself, about to radio in when a hand was on his shoulder. He whipped around to see none other than Falcon. "Falcon?"

Falcon smiled, blinking her green eyes slowly. She saw a large worm in the sand, and she picked it up. She placed it in her mouth, showing more of it out rather than in her mouth. She teased Tunnel Rat to try and take it out of her mouth.

Tunnel Rat blushed when he saw that, and he drooled slightly at the size of that worm! He licked his lips before thinking of an idea. He smirked and said, "Hey, Falcon, can ya look at me for a minute. Ya got something on your chin." He smiled.

Falcon blinked, still having the worm in her mouth, "What is it?" She asked.

Tunnel Rat moved his left hand to her waist and the right to her chin. He pulled it in closer and took the worm into his mouth, while kissing Falcon's. He loved the taste of the worm as well as the taste of the girl he had a big crush on for about as long as he could remember. He slipped the worm into his throat, swallowing it whole before sticking his tongue into Falcon's mouth. He licked every crevice and crook he could manage to find. Alas, they needed some air as they both parted away.

Falcon blushed really red and looked to the side flustered as she could be. Her red hair covered her face, and her green eyes looked away. She felt her chin being pushed back gently to look Tunnel Rat in the eyes.

"Hey, don't be shy. I love you. I've always loved you ever since we rescued you from Cobra Commander and the rest of the Cobras. I love your style or fighting and you love the same type of food I love. Bugs. **Oh, and Falcon, Je t'aime. S'il vous plaît être le mien?"** Tunnel Rat asked in French, Falcon's own native language.

Falcon was taken aback when she heard Tunnel Rat ask that. "You understand and speak French?" She asked bewildered.

"I've been learning it ever since you came with us. I wanted to understand what you've been saying since it ticked me off when I couldn't understand a single word you were saying." Tunnel Rat said, playing with Falcon's long red hair.

"How long?"

"Well, you remember the Las Vegas act?" Tunnel Rat asked.

Falcon blushed. "Oh crap. You understood what I said?" She had said something very **inappropriate **at the party that only Scarlett understood.

"Yep, every word of it. What was it again?" Tunnel Rat coyfully asked.

"I don't honestly remember." Falcon said. True, she didn't remember what she had said.

"Oh well, but anyway, how about it?" Tunnel Rat asked.

"How about what?" Falcon smirked.

"**Je t'aime. S'il vous plaît être le mien?" **He said again this time bringing her closer for another kiss.

"**Toujours, pour toujours ET à jamais, Tunnel Rat."** She smirked and kissed him again this time with more passion.

When they got back to base, Scarlett saw them and asked, "What were you doing out so early in the morning?" She had her hands on her hips as if she already didn't know.

"**Rien, Scarlett. Juste passer du temps ensemble."** Tunnel Rat said in French, catching Scarlett off guard.

Falcon winked at Scarlett and said to her, "_**I was surprised as well."**_

Scarlett laughed before smiling at the both of them saying, "Now don't do anything rough while the others are away."

Falcon and Tunnel Rat both looked at each other in a deep red. They looked back at Scarlett to see her leaving. "**SCARLETT!"**


	2. Cold

Episode 2: Cold

Anime: Full Metal Alchemist

* * *

><p>I sat on the hard concrete, seeing the blood spill onto the cold ground. My eyes were dull and lifeless unlike the happy and carefree Red self. Blood spattered onto my face as well as my arms and legs. My black hair was coated in mud. My military uniform was ripped a lot, and some wounds were being to ache. A huge gash ran from my neck to my back. I didn't care if I was dying. It was what was in front of me that only mattered.<p>

Jean Havoc was doing some paperwork at his desk. He sighed as his cigarette blew some smoke. His blue eyes lazily looked outside the window to see that the bright sun was being to be pushed away by the dark gloomy clouds. '_It's going to rain again, I presume.'_ He thought. As if on cue, the clouds burst out in tears as if crying for something terrible that happened just now. He yawned seeing that his paperwork was done.

Stretching, he saw that it was time for him to go home so he called behind him to the person that he knew as a small child. "Oi, Tsuki, wanna go and get some dinner with me?" Havoc called to her.

No response emitted from her desk. He got up and looked over his shoulder, seeing that she had left in a hurry as her papers were scattered about. "Where'd she even go? She's not done with her work yet!" Havoc said.

His eyes gazed over her desk as a piece of paper fell down. He bent down and caught it. He looked at it just reading over it calmly, but he stopped, dropping his cigarette. The piece of paper that he was holding was an execution form for Roger Collins, Tsuki's older brother.

'_Today on February 19__th__, 1912, Roger Collins assaulted the Furher President King Bradley. The reason is unknown at the moment, but he will be sent to execution at 12am sharp. This is the supposed time of it but he, for some reason, disappeared without a trace. The only known relative of him is Tsuki Collins. She told us that she didn't know where he was but inside sources indicates that she hid him inside her house. She and her brother are going to be outlaws and executed at the same time today. If she is not at the selected place, she will be hunted down by our top executor, Kimblee J. Zolf. This was signed by the secretary of King Bradley.'_

"Tsuki…. Is going to…. Be executed?" Jean Havoc gasped as his blue eyes widened in shock. He grabbed his coat and ran out of his office, knocking down Heymans Breda and Vato Falman over in an instant.

"Hey, Havoc, watch it alright?" Breda yelled as he got up, seeing his friend run out the door and outside.

Falman looked at the piece of paper on the floor he dropped. He picked it up as he stood up, examining it carefully. He gasped, causing Breda to look at him in confusion. He looked at Havoc's vanishing form running to a place. "Where's Mustang?" He asked Breda.

"Um…. At his desk doing paperwork with Fuery, why?" Breda asked as he was being pulled to Roy Mustang's room. When they got there, he was talking to Fuery about something then stopped when they barged in. "Sorry for barging in, but Falman has something to show you." Breda said.

Falman walked over to Roy's desk and handed him the piece of paper.

Roy Mustang's eyes widened with horror then sadness filled its place. "Where's Tsuki?" He asked. Kain Fuery looked over to see what was happening, and he died inside.

* * *

><p>I stared at the body in front of me cold as a corpse. His body was on the ground, bleeding all of his blood already crusted. His eyes were glazed over with death, and his mouth had a trickle of blood. His yellow hair was matted in blood. His military uniform was ripped and shredded. His hand was on mine as I held it.<p>

"Brother, please get up. You have more fight left in you I know you do." I whimpered out. My red eyes darkened into a mixture of blood red and dark black. Tears cascaded down my bruised cheeks. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, and I just went on my way.

"Please get up, Roger. You're the blade Alchemist. You're better at alchemy than I am! And you know once they execute you, I'll be exposed to the Ishbalan ways of I was born. Because I am an Ishbalan I have chosen this fate. I don't want to die…. I love everyone in my rankings…. I would rather face that psycho, Kimblee, than be executed by some weirdo." I whispered unknown to the presence behind me.

"Well, Fang Alchemist, it seems your wish has been granted." A voice said behind me.

I jumped and looked behind me to see _**him.**_ He stared at me in a cocky smile. He wore his military uniform and his hair was tied in a low ponytail. His golden eyes glowed in the fog. His hair was glistening in the mist, meaning that the rain must be starting.

"Kimblee…" I whispered. I tensed as I let go of my brother's cold hand. Rain drops pelted on my face, mixing with my tears. I clenched my teeth together. My dark red eyes darkened as I stood up facing him. I snarled at him as he smirked.

"My, my…. Fang Alchemist does not glare at me. I've got orders to kill you. I've already got your brother here, and now I will do the same to you as I did him." Kimblee said as the rain fell down. He closed his eyes and shrugged.

"You're the executor?" I backed away, forgetting about the wall I was backing into. I was scared. _'I should have come earlier and ran to Resembool.' _ I thought. The rain pelted down harder, making my hair matt. I hit the wall, yelping as he came onto me. I scrapped the walls of the brick, making my nail beds bleed.

"Yeah, and I have to do my duty… You didn't get the memo about it? I laid it on your desk at 2am in the morning." Kimblee said smiling.

"You went into my office? And you went looking onto my desk!" I said angrily. No one looks at my desk! There's secret stuff on it! Like… the thing about Havoc. NO ONE MUST KNOW ABOUT IT!

"Yes, I also saw something about… 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. You love him don't you? Him being you're childhood friend and all. That's so sweet, but I guess he'll have to find another girl because you'll be gone in an hour or so." Kimblee smirked, getting right close to my face. He used to right hand to lift my face up to his. His golden eyes scared me as I shook. The rain fell down my face.

I looked behind him to see something shining in the sky. '_What is that?'_ I thought and suddenly knew it was the moon. Darkness fell out and the sun slept. '_The mooooon…'_ I growled in my head as my pupils turned to slits. You see, I'm the so called Fang Alchemist. As in, a dog/canine so my alchemy is based Offa it. My nails sharpened, and I growled.

Kimblee looked at me surprised. "So, this is your alchemy name? You're a real dog of the military then. You must so loyal to your master. It's Havoc right? You must do everything he tells you… or is it Roy Mustang?" He laughed. He seemed to be enjoying it has he took a step back.

I snarled as I struck him. He looked at me in surprise as he held my fist. I snarled and bit his arm. My teeth grew sharper as the wolf's. I raked my teeth into his skin drawing blood. There was _**NO**_ stopping me now that the moon is high, and I am transforming faster than the speed of light.

He winced as he put his hand up near my face. His hand grew bright red.

I let go jumping back. I stared at him feeling the transformation occur. My body snapped into sickening cracks as it grew into its new skelectur form. My hands furred into paws with sharp claws at the end as did my feet. My uniform turned into fur making me navy blue with yellow lines. My red eyes snapped into sharp pupils. My face elongated into a wolf's snout. My teeth grew larger and sharper. A tail emerged from my backside. I was larger than a normal wolf. Maybe the size of a crocodile is what I was.

I howled as the moon showed my true form. The glow from the moon glistened on my fur, making me shine in the dark. My blood red eyes glowed out like a demons.

"So, this is the true power of the Fang Alchemist?" Kimblee stated, looking at his injured arm. He licked the blood off and smirked. "I guess it will be a fun fight. Let's try and keep this quiet, eh? We don't want anyone of _your_ friends to find us and stop us." He said. He got into a sparring stance and raised both of hands glowing red. "Let's see who will win the Red Lotus Alchemist or the Fang?" He asked.

I snarled, letting out a bark. I used my ears and heard nothing. I switched back to Kimblee to see him gone. I panicked and looked around. My eyesight wasn't good in the mist/rain so I used my ears and sense of smell. The blood should help me scent him. I waited. I closed my eyes and then… _**THERE!**_

A powerful blow of air smashed into the ground causing a ruckus. '_He told ME to be quiet?_' I thought sarcastically. I jumped away in time before striking head first into the body. I stretched my forepaw out giving a nasty blow to his stomach. I snapped at his neck, but he dodged in time.

He raised his arm and threw a flurry of air in my direction. He ran towards me throwing more and more. Soon a tornado of air came near me, but also it drug up some concrete. '_If I get hit by those I'll lose.'_ I thought. I looked straight into it, seeing if there was a way out.

I dodged the concrete coming towards me but didn't notice a body coming towards me with a glowing palm. I snapped my ears around then my head. The glow of his hands reflected in my eyes as I tried to duck. I couldn't get away—.

* * *

><p>Jean Havoc rushed into the street, falling on the rain ridden ground. He worriedly looked around to try and find his best friend. His signature cigarette still limply in his mouth was about to fall out. His blond spikey hair was drenched in rain as his brown hair was too. His blue eyes looked around and felt a hand on shoulder. He raised his gun at the person who touched him to see Roy Mustang and everyone else. Including FullMetal and Al were there.<p>

"Put the gun down 2nd Lieutenant Havoc. I'm not the enemy here." Colonel Mustang addressed him, pushing the gun out of his face. He wore his flame gloves in emergency so this must be very important. His black short hair soaked in rain. His onyx eyes glowed.

"Havoc, do you know how long it took us to find you?" Kain Fuery shouted. His black hair and glasses glowed in the rain. His uniform was covered in mud from slipping.

"Yeah, you're not that easy to find when you're looking for something." Heymans Breda said. He along with Fuery and Falman nodded.

Riza Hawkeye sighed, seeing something in the distance.

Ed and Alphonse Elric looked at him then both sighed. Ed was covered head to toe in mud, and Al was caked in rain.

"Sorry, guys. Something came up, and I had to get out. Why are you following me anyway?" Jean asked his colonel.

Roy Mustang eyes became sad as he scrounged in his pocket, pulling out a scroll. He gave it to Havoc who knew what it was. "We found this. We knew you and Tsuki are very close. Havoc, we'll help you find her. If you didn't notice I'm her old friend. All of us are so we are going to help find her. She's helped us in different situations. It's time we repaid the favor." He smiled. Something rare, it's not like his sarcastic witty one but a kind smile.

"Yeah, I don't know where she is…. And if we don't hurry Kimblee will kill her!" Jean declared, looking at any sign as to where she was.

Alphonse notice that Riza was staring at a foggy destination near the old Central Park before it was closed for renovations. "Ms. Hawkeye, what are you staring at?" Al asked her seeming to catch her off guard.

"Oh, I thought I saw something happening over there but I guess-" She stated but stopped when a loud howl was heard. Soon a loud boom followed after that creating an earthquake.

Everyone stood their ground as it vibrated.

"What was that?" Fuery said holding onto Falman tightly. Falman tried to pry Fuery off with Breda.

"An earthquake but where did it start?" Alphonse asked. He looked around for the source. He saw very vaguely a body in Central Park.

"Ed, what's that over by the old Central Park?" Al asked his older brother who looked at him before responding.

"I think it's…. Oh god, no please." Edward Elric gasped as his eyes were filled with remorse and fright which confused Al.

"What is it brother?" Al asked worriedly. Riza seemed to notice because Black Hayate was growling very loudly and almost barking.

"What's wrong, Black Hayate?" Riza asked her black and white pooch who ran off into that direction of old Central Park. "Black Hayate, come back here!" She yelled running off after it gaining the looks of her friends.

Edward Elric ran off into that direction also ignoring his brother's calls. Thus making Al follow then everyone else to where Ed and Riza had gone too.

As they arrived, they saw Riza and Ed both about to vomit. "What's the matter Ed-" Al didn't get to finish before he saw the shredded body that belonged to Lieutenant Roger Collins. "Is that Lieutenant Roger Collins?" Al shrieked.

Colonel Mustang grieved deeply. Roger Collins was a great man on his squad. And now he lost another, the 1st being Maes Hughes. His eyes glowed with sadness and did his fellow co-workers. All of them knew Roger very well enough to call him a brother.

As he grieved, Jean Havoc looked around for any signs of Tsuki Collins. He went a little farther into the deeply covered old Central Park and found small drops of blood. "Is this Tsuki's blood?" Havoc asked himself. He heard a shrill yelp only 7 feet away from him and so he took off. As he did, he kept on yelling, "TSUKI, I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

* * *

><p>Tsuki whimpered as she felt blood trickle down her chest. The blow that Kimblee made hit her in the chest. It hurt so badly so she let out a shrill yelp before falling down onto the ground. She looked hazily at Kimblee, who was now smirking at her defeated form.<p>

He knelt down in front of her before saying, "So, it seems that the Wolf Fang is merely a useless scout. I knew it all along. So, now I will take pleasure in to killing you. Bye-Bye puppy." He said, raising his hand up to give an ending blow to the head before feeling a bullet in his hand. He growled before seeing Jean Havoc. "So, you're Jean Havoc? The one that this puppy has followed?"

Tsuki looked over to see him. _**Him.**_ The guy she likes! She can't let him die on her watch! She got up weakly before snapping her strong jaws shut onto his shoulder before feeling a shot into her leg. She whimpered and then fell down, letting go of the guy's shoulder.

Jean Havoc smiled as he shot the guy again, seeing him run off with two wounds. He ran towards the battered and bruised wolf. He saw the injuries on her chest and hind leg. He cursed himself for being late. "Tsuki? Tsuki? Can you hear me?"

Tsuki lifted up one of her ears to signal she heard him. She was too weak. She felt as if she was gonna die, and she never told Jean how much she loved him.

"Oh please don't die!" Havoc said, tears brimming in his eyes. He never cried before now. His best friend Tsuki was dying before him. He held her close to him, crying into her fur. "Don't die… I love you so much."

Tsuki instantly shook as she heard him. '_He loves me?'_ She thought as she opened her weak eyes. She gasped as she saw that Jean Havoc was crying for her, only _her._ She weakly put her injured paw on his cheek, whining.

Jean felt the paw, and he looked at her. Her eyes were open now, to reveal her bright red eyes he loved so much. "Don't you dare **die** on me?" He whimpered, placing a kiss on her muzzle.

Tsuki could have sworn she would blush if she wasn't so weak. She felt a pain in her. Immense pain. She let out a howl of pain before shaking. She stopped as she lay limp in his arms; slowly the world was turning to black.

"NO!" Jean growled. He was crying very hard now. When he saw that his friends were there, he refused to leave Tsuki's body behind. "No! I can't! I love her!" He cried.

* * *

><p>After the funeral for Tsuki's wolf body, Jean Havoc was back to work doing papers. He looked back at her desk once more before a new employee filled her seat. "Hello." He grunted.<p>

"Hi my name is Luna Fields." The female smiled. She had blonde hair and pink eyes.

"Jean Havoc." He grunted again, doing his paper work. Once he stopped, he left to take a walk outside to let his mind cool down. He took a drag from his cigarette. He was walking around in the forest for a good 10 minutes, deciding it was time to head back.

A shuffle from a bush caught his attention. He looked back, readying his weapon. "Who's there?" He asked.

A little blue and yellow wolf emerged from the bushes. It held a letter in its mouth.

Jean gasped. The dog's eyes were red, and the letter was printed with the same signature that _she_ used. He knelt down, petting the wolf as he took the collar from its mouth. He unfurled it, and he began to read as the wolf pup lay down beside him.

'_Dear Jean Havoc,_

_This is Tsuki. This is a small and out of the blue letter I was gonna give you before I left. Well, I love you. I have always loved you. I wish I got to tell you in person, and I wish I could hear the same thing come from your mouth. This will have to do… So, again, I love __**you**__._

_Love, Tsuki'_

Jean cried. "I love you too." He held the wolf pup, naming it Tsuki after his love.


	3. Under The Sea

Episode 3: Under The Sea

Game: Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

><p>Riku, Sora, Kairi, and I were thinking of places to go for an <em>extended <em>vacation. The King said we needed one from the _saving the world_ thing so we agreed. The hardest part was where we should go?

Maybe Twilight Town but Hayner, Pence, and Olette would attack me in hugs and totally pester me about my _thing _for a certain somebody.

Halloween Town is a really great place, but the Heartless are infested there so we can't even enjoy ourselves without killing some heartless.

The Pride Lands maybe one but…. Don't take me wrong, seeing Sora and Riku as Nekos isn't really bad but having to watch Kairi drool over them both is really sick!

Then there is Atlantica. Hm…. Atlantica seems great. I've never been there before actually, I was captured by Saïx before I could get to go there so I haven't been there. It would be really fun. I wonder what happens there.

"**SORA~ I THINK I FOUND A PLACE TO GO FOR OUR **_**EXTENDED **_**VACATION!" **I yelled to the lazy bum who was balancing out his magic. My azure hair and sapphire eyes were looking for a nod from his head. I smiled at the spikey haired brown brother of mine softly. I was wearing a light T-Shirt one that stated '_Under the Sea is the place to be~'. _I also had on ripped jeans with heartless key chains on them swishing as I walked to him.

"Really? Where ever so, Kazumi?" He asked smartly as he walked to me smiling. His clothes were kinda different than what he usually wears on our adventure. He had a black Tee on and swimming trunks. His crown necklace was still there and the bite marks from our cat, Lucy, where he accidently sat down on her.

"How about Atlantica? I've never been there before and YOU know I wanna!" I whined as I hugged Sora tightly as if I was dying. Sora felt really sweaty. "Eww…. Sora! I told you not to wear black today! You'll burn up!" I ran into the water to get the sweat offa me.

"Oh, I never thought of it before. I'll ask Kairi and Riku if it's settled." Sora smiled at me and hugged me again making me flail in terror of his sweat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Later that Night~<strong>_

I was in the Gummi ship, waiting for Riku, Kairi, and Sora to get packed to our vacation to Atlantica. I, on the other hand, was already packed since I was dreaming about this day. I was in the room that Kairi and I was gonna share on our long way to Atlantica. The room was really wonderful! I had practiced my magik on the room to make it more comfortable for trips. It was all girls like except for my side of the room which was a light blue with a beach theme to it. It had a dresser with my clothes in it on my side, and a dresser on the other side for Kairi's things.

"Chirp!" A small chirping squeak made way to my ears so I turned around to find a golden baby Chocobo. The Chocobo looked at me, chirping. "Chirp!" It said again. It was so cute! But, I wonder where it came from. Chocobos don't live on Destiny Islands nor do they breed there. Then how did this little one get here? The Chocobo jumped onto my bed, and it looked at me. It cocked its head to the side.

That was cute! I hugged it, not trying to kill it, and began to cuddle with it. "Awww! You're so adorable! I wonder how you got here, but I guess I will name you!" I said. I quit hugging the Chocobo, and I looked at it closely. Its eyes were different colors. One was green and the other was brown. They reminded me of Challisk.

Challisk is a type of ancient stone in the Hundred Acre Woods. They glow in happiness if you are happy, and they glow in sadness if you are sad. They reflect your emotions by colors.

"I'm gonna name you Challisk, alright?" I asked the adorable Chocobo infant.

The Chocobo looked at me, nodding. "Chocobo!" He said. He danced a bit before feeling me put a collar on his neck. The collar was red with a golden emblem on it. It stated '_Challisk_'. "Cho?"

"It's a collar silly. So other people won't try to steal you, and they will know you are mine!" I stated. I hugged Challisk again. He hugged me back. I giggled as I heard the door to the Gummi ship open and people come in. "Finally!" I said, walking out to the main room. Challisk followed me.

* * *

><p>"What took you guys so long? I thought you all had forgotten it and left me on here!" I snapped at my older brother in anger. Even though he was older than me by 1 year, I still was snappy. I put my hands on my hips, tapping my right foot on the ground.<p>

Sora looked at me. "Sorry Kazumi, I was looking for my camera." He chuckled. He was putting up his stuff in his room that he shared with Riku.

"Why would you need your camera? Atlantica is a water world, and if I remember correctly, your camera spazzes out in water and goes to camera heaven!" I stated.

"I have magik I can use to make it not spazz out. Think like a water proof camera." He waved it off, going to put up his stuff.

I face palmed. I looked at Kairi and Riku. "Your story?" I asked them.

Kairi laughed. "I had to tell my mom to feed Sabrina before I left, and she was downstairs." She smiled brightly at me. She went to put up her stuff, and I showed her which room.

"The second one of the left, your side of the room is pink." I stated.

"Thanks!" She left to put up her stuff.

Now it was Riku's turn. "Yours?" I asked him.

He glanced at me, smiling. "Sora fell over with his bags on top of him, and I tried to help him up, and he pulled me down too." He said. He chuckled. He held some bags, not as much as Kairi and Sora. He had just a plain gray T-shirt on and some Khaki.

"Well…. Alright." I concluded. Something hit my leg, and I looked down to see Challisk. "Oh, I forgot about you." I said, picking him up. He chirped.

"Is that a Chocobo?" Riku asked me. He came closer to inspect the bird I was holding.

"Yes, I thought Chocobos didn't breed on this island. Then how is this little one here?" I said, seeing Challisk stare at Riku. It was like a stare down. Not either one of them moved. "Guys?" I asked them.

Challisk was the first one to break the stare between him and Riku as he nuzzled Riku's face. "Cho!" He chirped.

I laughed. "Challisk! I thought you hated him!" I giggled, hugging Challisk in my arms. He cuddled me. "Cho!"

Riku smiled before petting the Chocobo's head as he ruffled its feathers in a playful matter. "Cute Chocobo. Better watch out for cats though, I heard that cats have a strong liking to Chocobos." Riku advised me. He left to put up his stuff.

I shivered. "Cats?" I instantly thought of Lucy. I gulped, thinking of what poor Lucy would do to Challisk! "No! I won't let that happen!" I vowed, hugging Challisk.

"Won't let what happen?" Sora asked, coming in. He looked tired as he sat down on the chair. "Is that a Chocobo?" He asked. He got up again, and he looked at the Chocobo in my arms.

"Yes, his name is Challisk, and he is my new pet!" I smiled. I held him out of Sora who yelped. I raised an eyebrow. Sora has never **ever** been afraid of anything. Not even heartless or the nobodies! "Sora? Are you afraid of Challisk?" I asked him.

Sora looked at me as if I was nuts. "No! Pfft! Why? He's just a bird…." He trailed off. He was shivering. "I just saw a spider on the floor, die spider!" He said, stamping a spider on the floor. He chuckled nervously.

"Sora, are you afraid of birds?" I asked him worriedly. I mean if he was afraid of birds, then how did he take to the bird like heartless and Donald? I mean Donald would never hurt Sora in anyway, but I wonder why he is afraid of birds. I looked sad.

"Cho?" Challisk asked, afraid he did something wrong.

"…. Promise not to tell anyone? Not even Riku?" He looked at me. He looked scared, unlike his confident, charming self. This was a new side to my older brother that frightened me so. What could have happened to make my brother scared of birds so much? Since he asked me not to tell **Riku** it must have been terrible.

"I promise. Pinky Promise." I smiled. I held out my pinky to him.

He looked at me smiling as he did the same. Both of our pinkies intertwined around one another's as a promise was made. "I'll tell you once we are alone alright?"

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at Atlantica! I was so happy! I was starting to get bored on the ship. Challisk seemed that way too, and I bet he wanted to go. I think I could get my magik to help him transform into something awesome. I ran out to the lobby. The world was utterly fantastic! "Oh my god, this is truly amazing!" I said.<p>

"So ecstatic about the underwater world I take it?" A voice said from right behind me.

I jumped at the sound of the voice, and I turned around to see none other than Riku himself. "You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" I said, putting a hand to my fast, beating heart. It started to slow down some.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." Riku laughed.

"Yes, I am ecstatic about Atlantica! I have always wanted to breathe underwater and talk to fish! I love the ocean, and I love Dolphins! I want to talk to a Dolphin!" I said excitedly, waiting for Sora and Kairi to get up. I wanted to go really badly!

"Alright, so…. How about we just go already since I think Sora will sleep for like until 3 in the morning and Kairi takes so long to get ready." Riku suggested. He smiled at me.

"Both of us? Won't Sora be angry? Well, I do have some magik to transform us. Alright, hang on… I need to get Challisk." I said, running off to find the little Chocobo. I found him sleeping outside of the door, and I woke him up. "Hey, Challisk, I'm going to go to Atlantica with Riku now. Want to come?" I asked him.

Challisk immediately woke up, and he chirped. He ran to where Riku was already waiting.

I smiled as I went back to where they were. "Ready!" I said. Finally! I get to see what Atlantica looks like! I had gotten my little wand which was just a small azure still. I twirled it around before I grabbed Riku's hands and kicked the door open, jumping out into the water. Challisk jumped as well. My magik swirled around us before we both transformed into mer people.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that I was indeed underwater! It was dreams come true! I looked to see that my azure hair was floating, and it sparkled in the sun's rays. A piece of coral was in my hair, and it was pink. I looked at my chest to see lilac colored sea-shells as bras. I looked down further to see my stomach, and I saw a scaly deep purple colored tail. The ends of it were white. "Woah! It worked!" I said. I was amazed! I could talk and breathe underwater! But wait, where were Riku and Challisk?<p>

"Cho!" A squeak was heard from behind a couple of seaweed bushes.

"Challisk?" I asked. I floated on over there, surprised how hard it is to control a mermaid tail. "Man, this is uber hard!" I said. I finally made my way over there. "Challisk? Is that you?" I asked once more. I moved the seaweed pieces out of the way, and I saw that it was in fact Challisk! He had turned into a Seahorse! He was stuck.

"Chocobo!" He said, trying to get out of the tangled plants. He was upside down.

I giggled. "I'll help you out. Hang on." I said as I pulled the plants off him. I managed to get all of them off. He was free as a bird! I swam back to the rock I was sitting on before as I looked at Challisk try to maneuver his way. "It's harder than it looks, right?" I asked.

"Cho!" He agreed, swimming over to me. He nuzzled me. He had a lot of yellow frills. His eye colors were the same as well.

"Now, I found you, but what about Riku?" I asked him. "Did you see where he went?" I asked Challisk.

Challisk tilted his head to the right a bit before shaking his head.

"Oh… Then where is he? Man, Sora is gonna flip when he finds out I lost Riku!" I said. I was already **flipping**out! I decided to explore the new lands and look for him. Challisk followed me as well, getting the hang of swimming. "Let's try to find him alright, Challisk?"

"Cho!"

* * *

><p>Sora woke up in the morning at 3pm sharp. He looked to see that Riku was gone, and his bed was neatly made. "<em>Neat freak<em>." He mumbled. He rubbed his eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. "Oh, yeah, Atlantica…. I guess Kazumi wants to go. Alright, I'll get her up." He said, yawning. He trekked out to the room she and Kairi shared, as he knocked on the door. "Kairi? Are you up?" He asked.

The door opened to reveal Kairi, dressed in a white dress. She seemed to be ready to leave. "Yes? Why?" She asked.

"We are at Atlantica so I was wondering if Kazumi wanted to go now." Sora said.

"Well, she's not here. Not been here for about 4 hours or more. Her bed has been made. I thought she was out in the training room, so I checked, but nothing was there." Kairi stated.

Sora looked inside to see that Kairi was true. Kazumi's bed was made neatly just like Riku's when he woke up. Challisk wasn't there at all either too. Where was his baby sister? Also, where was Riku? Was he in the bathroom? "Have you seen Riku? I saw that his bed was made, but I didn't see him."

Kairi pondered. "No, I haven't. Aren't you his roommate?" She asked.

"Yes, but his bed was made. I wonder if he is in the shower. Maybe he knows where Kazumi is." Sora stated, knowing that his little sister might be somewhere. Maybe Riku knew?

* * *

><p>I was searching for Riku for what seemed like hours. Actually, it had been 1 hour and 27 minutes sharp. "Where is he!" I asked myself, swimming into a cavern. The cavern was dark and so I was kinda afraid. I saw a light beside me, and so I saw that Challisk was glowing in the dark. "You glow in the dark?"<p>

Challisk looked at himself to see that he was glowing in a golden color. "Cho!" He said.

"I'm gonna make you my flashlight, alright?" I asked him.

"Cho!" He saluted me.

I giggled, but I stopped when I heard a growl. It was a dark growl that made my spine chill. "H-Hello? Anyone here?" I stuttered out. I was shaking.

The growl got louder as I saw a pair of two golden eyes staring at me. They were in the darkness, reminding me of a heartless.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. I was deeply afraid of whatever this mysterious being was. It was scary. I had my charms with me so if I got into any trouble of some sort; I would use them to defend myself and Challisk.

"Chocobo!" Challisk hissed at the being. He was trying to be protective of me, and he was trying really **hard**. His frills were ruffled up.

"Challisk, let's leave. I'm afraid Riku's not around here." I said, turning back around to find the entrance blocked by darkness. Oh no! I was trapped! "The entrance is blocked! What do we do now?" I whimpered, backing up to Challisk.

"Cho!" He replied, backing up to me while circling around with so he created a barrier of his tail. He glared at the beast.

I stared into the darkness. The beast was gone. I saw light up ahead so I told Challisk to move. A way out of the darkness? I'll take it! We swam over there to the light, and I saw a crack in the wall. It was big enough for both of us. "Challisk, how about you go first." I said.

Challisk nodded, slipping through the crack in the wall, and he waited for me. "Cho!"

I smiled, pushing my head through, and then my whole body.

* * *

><p>Sora was frantic! He couldn't find Riku anywhere! He checked every room in the Gummi ship, and he couldn't find him! Neither could he find his little sister! "Where are they! Did they leave to the world already?" He asked Kairi who was sitting on one of the chairs.<p>

"Maybe…. The door is open so… I bet they did." Kairi stated.

Sora looked to see the door wide open. **"THEY LEFT WITH THE DOOR OPEN?"** He seethed. They had enough sense to close the door since space pirates or Heartless could come in and kill them while they slept! "Well, I'm going down there to find both of them and scold them. How about you?" Sora asked, walking to the door.

Kairi just smiled, "Nah, I'll stay and watch the ship. Besides, when you get them both back up here, we all can go and have a vacation down there." She stated.

"Alright, just don't forget if there is any danger, use the keyblade Riku gave you." Sora said before he jumped into the water to find his sister and Riku. His magic transformed him into a merman with a blue dolphin tail.

* * *

><p>Challisk looked over to see a merman with a shark tail, the color of black with white stripes, coming towards them. He growled at them, his frills spiking up.<p>

"Woah, Challisk, chill. It's me, Riku." The merman said.

"Cho?" Challisk asked. "Choco!" He said, nuzzling the boy.

"How ya doing? Where's Kazumi?" Riku asked him.

"Right here!" I said, trying to get my tail through the crack in the wall. It was stuck. "Ow! My tail is stuck!" I whimpered. The rocks were digging into my tailfin.

"Are you stuck?" Riku laughed. He had no shirt on, well he was a merman, and his dorsal fin was black as well.

"Yes, I'm stuck! I was looking for you when I went into the cavern, and I saw a creature! It vanished, and I saw the crack in the wall, and so Challisk got out, but my tail is stuck! Mind giving me a hand?" I said.

"Alright, give me your hands." Riku said. He swam over, and he grabbed my hands. He smiled at me. "Ready?" He said.

I looked at him. "Yes!" I said, feeling him pull me out of the crack. But, something wasn't right. Something latched onto my tail from inside the cavern. It pulled me back. "Something is pulling on my tail from the other side! I think it might be the creature!" I whimpered.

"Hang on! I got you!" Riku seriously said, grabbing my waist as he pulled back. He tried really hard not to hurt me in the process, but it was really hard since something was stronger on the other side. "What the heck is it!" He asked.

"How should I know!" I grumbled out, seeing his chest. '_Dang, it looks so hot… Wait… I'm about to die, and I'm thinking of his sexy chest!'_ I mentally punched myself. I felt whatever it was on the other side, pulling me in harder. Riku's grip was slipping as he tried to hold onto me.

"Kazumi!" He yelled, using his other hand to call forth his keyblade. He aimed at the crack in the wall, and he shot a blast of darkness at it. The crack in the wall got bigger as sunlight poured inside the dark cavern. He gasped as he saw a rather large aquatic heartless, grabbing my tailfin.

It was blue with a circular head, and it had a diamond shaped spear on its head. It had two golden eyes and a white stitched mouth. A red collar was on its neck with the emblem of a heartless on it, meaning it was a heartless. It had a shark's body, and it had four long tentacles. Each one had a different kind of spear on it.

"**HEARTLESS!"** Riku yelled out in fright as he blasted the creature with all his might! His keyblade's magik was wearing thin. The magik as was losing power. He was frustrated as he was beginning to release that he **might not** be able to save Kazumi. His heart burned in defiance. There was no way in hell he was gonna let her go, he developed feelings for her.

"Help!" I cried out. I looked to see the heartless's tentacles coming at me from behind, wrapping around my body. '_Ew…. Tentacle raep!'_ I thought disgusted. Thank god I was a mermaid…. I tried kicking the slimy thing off my body, but it didn't work.

"I'm not gonna lose you!" He cried out. Riku's eyes turned dark as darkness swirled around his merman body. It lashed out at the heartless, engulfing it into a sphere of darkness. He crushed his palms together, indicating the heartless's death. He looked at me in a weird way.

"Riku? You alright?" I asked him. His eyes were not green anymore. They were yellow. Sora told me once that when Riku was on the dark side his eyes turned yellow. That meant he was on the dark side. Was he now? Hope not…. We finally got Riku back to the good side. We don't wanna lose him again. _I_ don't wanna lose him again.

"Yeah, why **would** you ask?" His tone was on the edge. Darker and deeper. He shifted his body towards me, swimming at me. He held me.

"Um… Riku? What're you doing?" I asked him. I was blushing since he was holding me, and he was closer to me.

"What? You don't like me holding you? I thought you _liked_ me." He laughed. "I know you do. I can see it in your eyes when you stare at me when I'm not looking. I can hear you talk oddly when you're around me. Let's face it, when I came back with Sora from our final battle, you came up and hugged me tightly. That's called **love**." He chuckled darkly, leaning into my face.

I blushed darkly. He found out my secret. My **deep** secret. "Yeah…." I mumbled. I felt a hand on my chin, gently lifting it up to his face. Lips from lips.

"Don't be ashamed. You know what? I love you too."


	4. I'm Always There

Episode 4: I'm Always There

Cartoon: South Park

* * *

><p>I sighed... Craig was being too weird today... like he was angry. I tried to ask him, but he always says nothing's the matter. I know he's lying! He was never a good liar. He always shifted his eyes, and even if he got away with it, Tweek told me the truth.<p>

I sat down ontop of the old power plant's tower, looking at the sky. The stars were shining so bright. Since it was Sunday, I decided to go outside and spend the whole day at my father's old power plant. Not many people came by here since they called it 'haunted' because of the eerie calls and howls of the wolves and other night animals."Craig... Why... What did I do?" I mumbled. The sky was turning darker and darker. I heard some howls. _'Wolves...'_ I thought. I had a weird feeling that something bad was gonna happen. **And oh boy how did I know I was right? **

I looked down and saw the 4 trio of idiots. Kenny, the poor kid who always gets killed was trailing right behind a fatter kid as if he was the lone one of the group. Cartman, the fat weird guy, was making fun of a red headed kid continuously. Stan, the leader of the group who is always close to Kyle, was telling the fat kid to stop. And Kyle, the Jew boy, was growling at the fat kid in anger.

I turned around and saw a dark figure right there. I stared at it, freaking out slowly. I didn't like the way this was turning out. My only night being here is turning into a horror movie this very minute.

Its eyes gleamed and stepped closer to me. The only thing I could see was a dark cloak. Yet, I could make out some yellow shining orbs.

"Who are you and what are you?" I asked. I was really afraid since I was known to run away when the trouble started. That's why they called me Afraid Ami. I hated the nickname, but it stuck to me like glue and paper.

It only came closer, and I was to the ledge.

My foot got too close to the edge, and it made a few stray, lone gravel pebbles fall off. I was about to drop.

"Here's a present for my pet." It said, rushing at me while biting my neck. It happened so fast, that I nearly froze.

I screamed so loud everyone could hear me. My voice suddenly became a small hoarse, shrill yelp before I felt very faint, and my knees began to buckle. My vision faded in and out like on a movie or something, and I saw the perpetrator come at me. I couldn't do anything in **this** state. I was helpless.

He smirked before pulling me close so that he could whisper in my ear. "Bye bye for now." He said before laughing an evil laugh, and he lightly pushed me backwards.

I fell down to my death, and everything went black. My world faded as I slowly felt my body begin to lose blood and everything else. Pain filled my vision, and everything soon dissolved.

A few screams and yells were heard.

**"OMG! AMI? ARE YOU OK?"**

**"She's not responding!"**

**"KYLE CALL 911!" **

**"Hello! Hello we're at the old Power plant! My friend suddenly fell out of the sky and is bleeding to death come here ASAP! WHAT? I DON'T CARE IF IT COST AN EXPENSIVE AMOUNT OF MONEY TO COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE; JUST GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" **

**"Whats the weird thing on her neck? Bite marks?"**

I felt nothing. I swear I saw the same figure smiling at me behind one of them, but I knew my eyes were closed. That's when I heard the siren's calls, and people rushing around.

* * *

><p><strong>~~Craig's POV~~<strong>

I've been in a bad mood. Ami kept asking me what the matter was but... I don't know... Everything has been fragged up lately ever since Charlotte asked me out. God, I hated her so much. I don't have to take it out on Ami though…. I feel like slag now.

"Hey, Craig? Did you hear the sad news?" Tweek asked. He was twitching very badly for some odd reason. He normally did twitch, but not this bad.

"What news?" I asked apparently pissed. I looked over my shoulder to stare at him before closing my math book.

"Ami is in the hospital... No one knows why... Stan and his group found her after she hit the ground." He said. He began to twitch furiously.

"Ami... hospital..." I said. I stuttered; my friend for life... was in the hospital? I stood up and rushed out the door.

"Hey! Craig where ya going?" Clyde asked me.

I wasn't in the mood for him, so I just ignored him and kept on running to the hospital. My legs were beginning to burn, but I didn't stop until I got where I wanted too. I kept thinking if this was my fault. I crossed the street, not really seeing a Porsche coming out of nowhere, and it hit me straight in the leg. I skidded across the pavement, catching many people's attentions as they were running up to me, calling 911. I didn't care because my **friend** was in the hospital because of fuckin me.

"**HEY KID! STOP AND LET THE AMBULANCE HELP YOU!"**

"**NO FRAGGIN WAY!"** I yelled back, running back on both of my legs to carry me to the hospital. As soon as I got there, I rushed in there and asked which room Ami was in. "Which room is Ami Tinker in?" I asked, out of breath.

The lady behind the desk stared at me in confusion before she asked, "Um… Are you friend or family?" She was obviously new at this since he had an originally nurse outfit on.

I didn't care. "**THAT DOESN'T MATTER! TELL ME WHAT FUCKIN ROOM AMI TINKER IS IN RIGHT NOW!"** I yelled back, scaring the lady. A 17 year old boy was scaring a 28 year old woman.

She squeaked, giving me the number as she saw me run to the selected room.

* * *

><p>I saw doctors everywhere looking at me in pain and surprise. I saw the door that Ami was in, and I skidded to a halt to there.<p>

They said I couldn't come in, but I didn't care_. I was being mean to her. Did she try to commit suicide?_ I ran in despite them saying no. I opened to door. I stopped and looked at the bed.

There she was... my best friend in a bed. She had an oxygen mask on. She had a bandaged head, and her neck was swollen. She looked so frail and lifeless like a porcelain doll. I remember giving her a porcelain doll once as a birthday present. I was hoping to give it to her tomorrow since her 16th birthday is tomorrow.

"Ami... Are you alright?" I asked, coming up to her. My eyes were stinging with tears... I never cried like this. Never **ever** have I cried this hard? There was a stinging sensation in my heart. "Ami please talk to me." I said, kneeling down on my injured legs and holding her hands. They were cold.

She didn't respond.

"Ami please don't die on me!" I said, crying. I looked at the monitor, and it slowly stopped. The line went dead. "Ami... no... Please... I love you..." I said crying.

The door opened to reveal the doctors. The doctors looked at me then to Ami. "I'm sorry, but you have to leave. There's nothing you can do now." He said. He tried to get me to move so they could move her body to a morgue or the graveyard, but I wouldn't move.

"No**... I'M STAYING WITH HER!"** I yelled, holding my hands up not moving. I would be giving a fight to stay with her.

"Come on there's nothing you can do to help her..." He said, calling in some reinforcements. They advanced towards me. Both of them looked pretty strong, so I knew I had no fraggin chance I beating them since I was already injured.

I looked at Ami and took this chance. I kissed her on the lips. It was sweet and short, but it was all the time I had. I wished she kissed back, but there was no way that would happen.

They dragged me off with me thrashing around before they sedated me. I bet they put me in a room so they could treat me up whole I was asleep.

The door was shut, and a flower vase fell from the table, cracking on the floor.

* * *

><p>For the past couple of days I wasn't happy at all. I missed Ami, and that was that. I kept hearing her voice everywhere I went, and so it haunted me to the point I took out all my anger on those around me, that ended up being Clyde.<p>

"School days... **I HATE THEM ALL**!" Kyle said. He was tired by the way his feet were dragging off the school bus as he headed to his next class.

"Yeah... you know who I miss… I miss summer days!" Stan said, laughing at Kyle's pouty face.

"Mmmmuffuu." Kenny agreed. He nodded.

"You know what I miss? I miss Ami in her bikini! Uwaaa she was pretty hawt." Cartman said. He had drool slightly coming out the corners of his mouth.

That struck a vein. I got up and picked Cartman up the collar. "Shut the hell up! Don't talk about Ami that way. You never knew her that much! So what makes it alright to talk about her!" I growled. I was very angry, and so I vented on Eric Cartman, the fatass.

"Uhhhh sorry I didn't know." Cartman said. He was pleading for me to let him go.

I backed off and sighed walking off. I flipped them the bird as I walked off the school grounds near the certain place I wanted to be right now, ignoring their calls.

"Cartman! Look what you did!" Stan sighed. He growled at Eric's lack of concern.

"Mmmgugug?" Kenny gasped as he saw something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No ONES POV!<strong>_

Kenny pointed to something. He was shaking all over at the sight.

Cartman looked and gasped. He couldn't believe what was right infront of him. He stuttered a bit before finally saying incoherent words.

Stan gasped while Kyle made his way over there. "Ami?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Pov<strong>_

God let me live again for only today. I had to say goodbye to Craig before God took me away back to Heaven where he was assigning me to watch over certain people in the real world. He trusted me as a messenger so I was thankful. I had to tell Craig that I loved him too. I was right infront of Kyle so that must have startled him since his mouth was wide open.

"Ami?" he asked me. I heard his sincere voice turn to disbelief. I bet he was staring at my white dress and small feathery wings from behind me.

I smiled. My smile was my kind smile I gave to them every day when I was **alive**.

"Ho-ho-how? Are you alive?" Kyle asked. He was shaking, and so I calm him down.

I titled my head, smiling. "Where's Craig? I have to say something before I leave..." I said. I wasn't gonna answer Kyle's question since my answer was clear as the sky.

"I think I saw him making his way to the graveyard." Stan said. He pointed to the old graveyard.

"Thank you." I said and walked that way, leaving them behind me to think about what really happened.

After awhile, I saw the graves. The graves were shining in my view of the people at their death, so some of the souls didn't leave yet. I helped them pass over to Heaven while I still made my way to where Craig Tucker was supposed to be at.

_'Poor people... dying._' I thought. I walked to a certain path. I was walking to my grave. I saw Craig there. I smiled and walked up to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~Craig's POV~~<strong>_

I was tired of not seeing her at class. I sulked and saw tears splattering over the grave. "Ami... I miss you..." I sputtered out. I didn't hear a chuckle before something stirred in my mind.

"I missed you too, Craig." A sweet, gentle voice said.

That was only one voice... Ami? No it couldn't be right? She was dead!

I turned around and saw her.

Her brown hair was lighten and looked like hazel. Her sapphire eyes glittered in the sunlight. She was wearing a whitish pinkish dress and some wings. She seemed to be fading away in small sparkles.

"How are you here?" I asked the ghostly figure before my eyes. I couldn't believe it, yet she was standing infront of me! Were my eyes deceiving me to make me miserable?

"God gave me chance to live again." she said. She seemed to smile a sad smile.

"Ami... you're not real! If you were real I'd feel you!" I spat out, crying out some more tears. The salty taste appeared in my mouth, and I mentally cursed myself for crying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~MY POV~~<strong>_

I smirked and went towards him.

He seemed hesitant a bit before he controlled his actions and stayed still. His eyes shifted from my grave to me continuously.

I looked up into his eyes and went towards him. My lips attached his. I knew he was surprised, and I felt him hold me close, deepening the kiss. I let go and hugged him.

"I love you too..." I said, holding him before he held me tighter than before.

* * *

><p>The next day, Craig woke up with a start to see that it was Tuesday. He groaned before remembering what happened the other day, and so he jumped up and got ready for school. One he was done, he got into his car and drove off to school. He saw Token and the rest of the other people he knew.<p>

"Hey, Craig, what's up? You know what day it is right?" Token asked.

Craig growled. "Tuesday."

Token slightly laughed. "Yes, I mean it is Tuesday, but what date?" He asked.

Craig Tucker thought for a minute before noticing that Token was wearing a suite. Not just any suite, but a suite that Ami bought Token for his birthday one year. Why was he wearing a suite? "Why are you wearing a suit?"

Token looked at him confused. "Don't you know? It's Ami's birthday so the rest of us and some other people are going to visit her grave and pay thanks. Everyone is bringing something that Ami gave us. I'm wearing the suit she bought me 3 years ago." Token explained before seeing the rest of the group walk up to Craig's car.

Tweek was holding a coffee mug that stated '_Tweek's special coffee cup! No one touch it!'_ There was some writing on the handle that stated '_Ami Tinker'_.Tweek was twitching slowly.

Clyde was holding a guitar that with black and red. On the back said '_Ami Tinker'_. Clyde was smiling a bit.

Craig looked in the back of his car to find a dusty old box that read

'_To: Ami Tinker_

_Happy 16__th__ birthday, I hope you like this._

_From: Craig Tucker'_

He smiled before getting out of car, slamming the door while locking it and he walked with his group to the graveyard to pay their respects to Ami Tinker.

* * *

><p>Everyone was there, even Stan's group. Everyone had something that Ami Tinker got them.<p>

Craig Tucker went up to the grave, being the only one who knows Ami Tinker more. He kneeled infront of it before sighing. "Alright so look, Ami, I know I'm not very good at this sorta thing, but I really am sorry about what happened. I miss you; well **we all** miss you very much. I love you very much. And so, because yesterday was your birthday, I got you this." Craig sighed. He took out the dusty old red box with black ribbons.

Everyone looked at Craig Tucker to see him unwrapping something.

Eric Cartman looked over at Kenny McCormick saying, "What's he unwrapping?" He was holding a small sculpture of a dragon that Ami Tinker made for him on his 5th birthday. He was dressed in his regular clothes.

Kenny McCormick just shrugged before feeling the wind pick up and take his hoody off to reveal his yellow hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a necklace with a red cross in it and angel wings that Ami made from junk for his 7th birthday. "Maybe a present."

Stan Marsh who was clearly sniffling because it started to snow a bit began to sigh. He was holding a hand knitted ski cap that Ami Tinker made for him last year.

Kyle Broflovski was hiccupping due to the fact that he was sad. He was holding a small tiger sculpture that Ami Tinker made for him 2 years ago.

Craig Tucker finally got done unwrapping the gift, and so he sat it down on the grave where some pink roses were. "Ami Tinker, here is you in porcelain form." He announced, gaining everyone's attention as he stood up to feel the snow on his body. He was crying, and he didn't care who saw him. He lost his pride since he lost the one he loved. "**AMI TINKER! WE WILL ALL MISS YOU!" **He cried out.

THE END


	5. My Wish Is To Be Kissed By You

Episode 5: My Wish Is To Be Kissed By You

Anime: Bleach

* * *

><p>I sat down on the ship's edge. We had a vacation which was so rare due to the high levels of Hollows. Anyway, not that I will complain, I love the sea so it was a great mission! My division was 10 so I was with Toshy.<p>

"Hey, Kian Aren't you cold?" I heard Yachiru say. She was sooo cute! 3 Really adorable, I swear.

"Nope! I am the fire phoenix." I said, pumping my fists up in the air. I smirked at her while hugging her. My inner fire phoenix swelled in pride as I felt warmer.

"Ok, hey! Let me go! I wanna be inside the warm ship!" Yachiru whined playfully. She slipped into the warmth of the ship.

"Bye" I said and turned to the sea.

No, I'm not a Shinigami, but I have really skilled powers to kill hollows. So they made in.

I looked down at the sea and saw a water dragon. "Sweet!" I said and smiled at it. I leaned over the edge, and it saw me. "Hello, my name is Kian! Who are you?"

It cocked its head like a puppy and grabbed onto the ship. It wasn't really big but big as a tiger.

I then saw a shooting star and wished. _'My wish is to be kissed by Toshiro Hitsugaya'_

* * *

><p>Yachiru went back inside and saw everyone playing around. It was so cold out there. "Hiya! Kenpachi!" She said and smiled.<p>

"Hi... where is Kian?" he asked. He was perplexed that Kian wasn't with her. Usually the little phoenix stalked Yachiru.

"She's outside staring at the sea. She is so close to the edge. I think she's gonna fall Offa it." Yachiru said.

"Don't worry she can just call out her pet." Kenpachi said referring to Kian's Phoenix.

"Ok..." Yachiru said. She walked to where Rukia and Toshiro Hitsugaya were.

Rukia saw her and smiled. "What are you doing?" she asked. She was bored out of her mind.

"Um... cold from being with Kian." Yachiru said. She shivered to show the effect.

"Why?" Rukia said.

"Because she's outside on the edge of the boat. She's not cold." Yachiru said.

Toshiro was not paying attention. He was in deep thought.

"Hey... Shirou-chan! Who do you like?" Matsumoto said. She began to annoy him since she knew he liked someone on the ship.

"..." Toshiro didn't respond.

"You have to like someone tell us!" She said and smiled. She started to say random names then Kian's name came up.

His face went red.

"Haha! You like Kian!" Matsumoto said and smiled.

"Really?" Yachiru exclaimed.

"...Hm..." He said not looking up.

_**CLANK!**_

Yachiru heard and the boat rocked. "Hm? Did we hit something?" Yachiru asked.

"I don't know..." Toshiro said.

Renji looked and walked to the window of the door. He saw a big blue thing on the edge of the ship.

"What the hell is that?" Renji asked. He couldn't see so well as to what it was. He squinted his eyes together closely as to see what it was.

"What is what?" Ichigo said and saw it too.

"A dragon?" Renji also saw Kian out there with it.

"Kian's out there with a dragon..." Ichigo said.

"A DRAGON? COOL!" Yachiru said and ran out there.

"Yachiru come back! I don't know if it's killing her!" Kenpachi said but too late.

Yachiru was out there.

* * *

><p>Kian was staring at the blue dragon before her eyes. "Who are you? Where are your parents?" She asked it.<p>

It got up, and its head went to her face. Its friendly blue eyes peering into her lighting blue eyes. It nuzzled her neck licking Kian.

Kian giggled and smiled petting it. "You are so cute." Kian said. "Where are your parents?" She asked.

It looked down and sighed.

"Aww... your parents are gone?" Kian asked hugging it.

It shook its head and cried.

"It's ok! I'm here!" Kian said.

'_Can you be my mommy?"_ Kian heard it say.

"Yes, I will. Your name is Shimo." Kian said.

"Shimo, I love the name of that!" Kian heard a cheery voice say.

"Yachiru! This is Shimo, He is a baby dragon. His parents are gone." Kian said.

"Hey, who do you like?" Yachiru asked while on Shimo's back.

"Um... Toshy..." Kian said embarrassed.

"YAY! I have some yukai news for you!" Yachiru said and smiled.

"What? News!" Kian said and her eyes gleamed.

"Toshiro likes you!" she said. She smiled.

"NANI! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kian asked her taken back by it. She accidently hit Shimo in the muzzle by accident, which she cooed an apology.

"YES!" She said.

Kian was blushing and relieved that he liked her back. Kian didn't think he did. He was somewhat cold and distant to people.

"HEY, KIAN AND YACHIRU!" Kian heard Renji say.

"What?" Kian asked.

"What is that thing?" he pointed towards Shimo.

"This is my baby, Shimo!" Kian said and smiled.

Then out of nowhere Kaki came and smiled at Shimo.

Shimo smiled back and roared.

Then Toshiro came and saw the dragon. It looked like his power. The ice dragon. He walked towards Kian, and she looked up.

"What?" Kian asked.

He sat down and looked at Kian straight in the eye.

"What are ya looking at?" Kian asked and blushed.

"Shimo... Looks like my power..." Toshiro said.

"Yeah, he does..." Kian said and noticed Shimo staring at Toshiro with lust. "Shimo... what are you doing?" Kian asked him.

Shimo walked over and nuzzled Toshiro's neck saying,

"Daddy, I love you… For taking care of me..."

"What...?" Kian asked.

Toshiro was taken back and looked at him. "Daddy? So you are my dragon! But who's your mommy?" he asked.

Then Shimo came to Kian and pushed her into Toshiro's lap. "Kian is. Her kindness is very relaxing. She didn't freak out at me, and I knew her from you." Shimo said and smiled.

Kaki chirped and sat down near Shimo.

Kian was blushing bright red and looked up.

Toshiro looked at her and leaned into her face. Only 4 cms part.

"Eh... I love you Toshiro..." Kian said meekly and took the chance and kissed him.

He was taken back and kissed back. One of his hands at her back and the other at her head pushing it. Deeping the kiss.

Kian's hands to his neck. Kian heard a bunch of whistles and clapping.

They parted and he looked into Kian's eyes.

He said, "I love you too, Kian..."

_**SNAP!**_

Momo had just taken a picture of them together.

"MOMO!" Toshiro said and jumped up.

Momo ran off and hid somewhere.

"NOOOOOOO!" Toshiro yelled and ran. But stopped and kissed Kian's cheek.

Shimo was smiling and Kaki was too.

"It seems that my wish came true" Kian said and smiled at the mayhem of bored.

* * *

><p>Note: Kaki = fire<p>

Yukai= happy

Nani= what?

Shimo= frost


	6. Evil Cannot Withstand True Love

Episode 6: Evil Cannot Withstand True Love

Cartoon: Real Ghostbusters

* * *

><p>"No no! You're doing it all wrong!" Egon said, swiping away the Charger out of Peter's hands before he could destroy the whole town!<p>

"Then show me!" He said. He was not interested in this whole 'Proton bomb' thing. All he wanted to do was maybe look at some girls or sleep. He heard Egon rambling about things, and his eyes wandered off to outside of the window. He saw children playing in the front of the building with Ami.

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, let's go and find you're dolly Susie." Ami said to the small child.<p>

Susie lost her doll named Rebbaza somewhere near the streets. It was her favorite dolly she got from her father when he was in Korea.

Ami picked Susie up who was crying.

"H-Help me find her!" She wailed.

"I will, I will... I made a pledge to help any child in need and I won't back down on it!" Ami said, tickling Susie in the stomach, making her laugh.

She giggled.

The other kids smiled and asked if Ami could do that to them. She told them maybe later after they all find Rebbaza. She looked around to find Tallik and told him to tell Janine she was going out for a bit. Ami whistled.

A ghostly blue bird appeared infront of the kids in Ami. It was a spiritual eagle the size of a cat. "Yes, Milady?" He asked ever so kindly.

"I'm going out for a bit to find Susie's doll, Rebbaza." Ami said. "Make sure you tell the others about it after I leave."

"Yes, mam." He said, flying back to the building.

"Now let's go and find Rebbaza, and I will buy all of you some ice-cream!" She offered generously, knowing she didn't have alot of money for candy. Ami was in some serious debt, and she knew it! She walked off, hearing the kids cheer in pure bliss walking with her.

* * *

><p>Peter looked back at Egon who was staring at him.<p>

"Did you even hear me, Peter?" He was tapping his foot.

"Uh... Yeah... sure, Egon." Peter lied, smiling.

"Then can you tell me what the Proton Bomb requires when it's out charged by supernormal Forces?" Egon asked.

"Uh... Ghost Juice?" Peter guesses, laughing.

"No, it needs Proton Lazer force. Now since you're not gonna pay attention to me I guess I'll have to give you these. I need you to study them before another ghost appears. I will let you be the guest of honor by using this brilliant device Ami came up with. She's better than you will ever be, not in an insult way but..." Egon trailed off, leaving Peter with all of the papers.

"Ami... I am so gonna kill you!" Peter cursed then thought of a brilliant plan. "It's not killing but... it will hurt you for a while..." Peter smirked, putting his papers away on his desk. He went to Ami's room finding a book with journal stuff. He opened it to see what she had written the last couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>Entry Journal 001: October 15th<p>

'_Yo people! What's up? Anyway today is October 15th. My bday is coming up in a couple of days so I'm so freakin pumped! Other than the fact I can finally pay off Mr. Geo, I can get my pay and get Jazz! _

_I've always wanted Jazz... Well... Even if it's a girl it doesn't matter :P. It will always be Jazz in my heart. I just have to pick up my stuff and build it in my room... Now where should it be? There's no space big enough in here for his cage D:. Maybe Peter's Desk will be a good supply for it when he's gone or something. Just have to make sure I have Jazz before I leave his office... 3 _

_Speaking of Peter... I may of... developed a sort of... 'Thing' for him. It's not my fault! D: He's so cute! Any girl would fall for him... Anyway... It would never happen... He only falls for ' hot girls' which I am not. D: I hate myself for falling in love with him! I'm better off with one of those... anime people... Anyway... I've got to pay off Mr. Geo before he calls his goonies after me... -_-'' _

_Worst of all... I think the changes are getting worse! I mean one morning I woke up with red eyes! I have stinking hazel eyes! NOT RED D: It's only a matter of time before the whole change happens! And I have to get away before it does... I hope it doesn't happen on my bday D:'_

* * *

><p>Peter read it all, blinking. "She likes me?" Peter said to himself. He put down the book as he sighed. "What does she mean by changing?" He sighed, looking up at the ceiling and gasped.<p>

There were claw marks and burns on the ceiling! Some ashes were falling from what looked like newly fresh marks on the ceiling!

"What the hell is that?" He said. He looked back at the book, opening it yet again.

* * *

><p>Entry Journal 002: October 23rd.<p>

'_Hey all! Today's my bday! October 23rd! :D I CAN FINALLY BUY JAZZ! WOOO! HERE I COME JAZZ! 3 I just need to buy a cage and food and that's it! I paid off Mr. Geo and I'm off the hook! _

_But... My love for Peter has grown... I have to tell him one day or I'll change and forget. I can't let that happen._

_But... There's bad news! My changing is complete. I have to leave before I get way to angry and destroy the whole town! D: I love this town, all the children, people, and I most love the friends I made here. Peter, Egon, Winston, Janine, Slimer, Tallik, and Ray. They are all good friends, and I can't hurt them! When night comes I'll go away. I wish I could Tell Peter that I Love him, but it will only make me even sadder!'_

* * *

><p>Peter read the last entry in the journal. He looked and saw a piece of folded paper in the background. Curious, he picked it up while seeing a picture of a weird animal. He looked at the back of it seeing a sig.<p>

_This is what Ami will look like when she's so angry and her form in complete._

_From, The demon's assistant, Ray._

"I have to get this to Egon." Peter said, holding the picture tightly in his hand. He walked down that stairs, looking for Egon to confirm with.

* * *

><p>Ami didn't find Rebbaza until she saw her in an alley way. She told the kids to stay near the bench as she went and got the doll. Ami bent down, picking up Rebbaza, brushing off the dust and dirt collecting on her pink silky dress. "You've taken alot of time to find. Anyway, let's go and find Susie. She'll be so happy to see you again." She said to the doll, walking out.<p>

Unknown to her, she was being watched by someone or something very evil.

As soon as Ami was out of the alley, the kids saw her smiling and waving as their big faces. Ami held up the doll smiling but stopped when the kids dropped theirs smiles.

They screamed in fear pointing behind her.

Ami looked behind her to see a pair of gruesome red eyes staring at her.

"Hello there little one... Why oh so alone? I'll be here to keep you happy." It said showing its true self. The thing had a blue transparent body with two arms. Eyes were in the middle of the two hand's palms looking at Ami with pure excitement. Two single spikes grew out of its chest. A hole was in the middle of the thing's stomach acting as a mouth. Its head was made of teeth and claws. It looked at Ami with pure bliss inching closer to her.

"S-stay away!" Ami cried holding the doll with her. She tripped and looked at the kids. Ami threw them Rebbaza while crying out,"** LEAVE AND GO GET THE GHOSTBUSTERS!"**

The kids grabbed Rebbaza while running to the Ghostbusters's HQ. Only Susie remained, looking at her with feared eyes.

"Go! Susie I will be ok! Just get the-" She began but couldn't finish since whatever the monster was wrapped her up with its tail.

Susie ran way to where the Ghostbusters HQ was to see the rest of the kids yelling.

* * *

><p>A man in a black hat was standing infront of the door, glaring at the kids. "What do you want? I'm doing business here, and you're scaring away all of the people so scram!" He said, pushing Timmy down.<p>

"Hey! You can't do that!" Brock said, standing up for his younger brother.

"Yeah? Watch me!" The man said, pushing Brock also down.

The kids yelled at the man, causing a ruckus in the street and people stopped what they were doing, looking at the scene.

Susie ran up to them, holding Rebbaza tightly in her hand. "**HEY MISTER! WE HAVE TO SEE THE GHOSTBUSTERS! AMI IS IN TROUBLE AND WE NEED THEM!"** She yelled, gaining the man's attention.

"Yeah, the Ghostbusters? Well... Ami will have to wait I'm doing business here!" He said.

* * *

><p>Peter was talking to Egon about the picture he found. "So, what do you think it is?" Peter asked, looking at the enlarged picture of the animal.<p>

"Maybe a Japanese or Chinese god. I've never seen something like this ever before in my life. But I've decoded some of the ancient text on the picture. Shall I read it?" Egon asked as he grabbed the text.

"Yeah. I want to know what this is." Peter said.

"Along time ago, an ancient nine tailed demon fox terrorized a town. One of the kings there sealed it away inside of a small child who was just born that very day. And as doing that the king died.

Another one was put in his place as the 3rd king. Many people ignored and hated the child for it, but he showed them all. He became the greatest king there and everyone loved him for it. But one sad fateful day, an enemy of great power who was once his friend came to his town challenging him to a battle. The kid accepted the challenge, and they fought. Every one of the people in the town showed up cheering on their king. The enemy pulled a tricky move and stabbed the king in the side with his long sword. At that moment, the king began to transform into something else. His demon inside him gave him power, and he used it all to trap himself and the enemy together. Thus he killed himself and the town wept with sorrow for their beloved king. The demon was passed down after generation after generation. Now a girl has the demon. She will transform into the six-tailed demon fox whose body and strength will be like its former bodies only stronger." Egon finished the text, seeing Peter's face pale. "Peter? What's wrong?" he asked.

"It-its Ami. In her journal, it said that she's changing into something bad. And she also said that her changing is complete. You don't think that..." Peter trailed off.

Egon's eyes widened in surprise, and he called for the other Ghostbusters.

Ray and Winston entered the room.

"What is it?" Ray asked them.

"Guys-" Egon began to say but stopped when Janine called them down.

They rushed down, seeing Janine holding down a man who was beating up a kid.

"Geeze, Janine, I never knew you had in you." Peter joked, seeing the man under her.

"Oh shut up, Venkman!" Janine yelled, pushing the man down.

"Why are beating up this man?" Winston asked.

"He was attacking these kids that Ami knows!" Janine responded back.

Susie looked at one of the Ghostbusters, crying. "We need help!"

Janine looked at the small girl, kneeling down, she asked what was wrong.

"Ami is ..." She began to say.

"Ami is being attacked by some weird ghost!" Timmy finished.

"We need your help to get her back!" Brock said.

Peter stopped dead and grabbed his gear. He headed outside, hearing his friends call out his name. He didn't listen, and he ran to where the kids told him to go.

* * *

><p>The weird ghost took Ami to the top of an abandoned building. He chuckled at her as if she were a small child. "Now... Let's play awhile... Or do you want to do something else, mistress?" He asked her.<p>

"... Uh... May I leave please?" She asked. Well he did say something else, and **THIS** is something else.

"Nice try, fox. But I won't let you go. Let's play awhile." He said, getting closer to her. He came very close to her which she backed up to far behind, and she saw that she was corned. "Let's play!" He said, getting his hands close to her.

Ami felt something inside her snap with rage. Like a twig snapping under the weight of a large heavy animal. She growled which made the ghost back away. She felt emotions coming inside her which she held her body as a strange light emitted from her. She was changing into her form!

Her body began to turn reddish orange as six tails sprouted out. Her face turned into an evil one. Her hazel eyes turned yellow as a slit was in the middle slowly leaving. Long fox like ears came out of her hair. Her teeth grew longer all the same length and sharper. Her nails on her feet and hands turned into sharp claws. Bones of a fox rested itself on Ami's back along with attaching itself. They jangled around for a moment then stopped as she finished the transformation.

* * *

><p>He had run to where the kids told me, seeing that Ami, and the ghost were gone. '<em>CRUD! Where'd they go?' <em>Peter thought angrily. Then he saw some slime on the wall, leading up to the roof.

"So... that's where they went." Someone said from behind Peter.

Scared, he looked behind him, pointing his proton pack at Egon. "Don't scare me like that!" He said, putting down the pack.

"Sorry, but you ran off before I could warn you about something. I'm picking up some really bad readings from the top of the building. So be careful." Egon stated, patting him on the back.

"I will..." Peter said, climbing up to the roof of the building. He peeked over the top, seeing a blue ghost staring at a red ball of energy. '_What the crap is that?' _He thought. He saw the red ball of energy move around until it stilled unraveling itself. He gasped, seeing the thing come out of it.

It was the exact copy of the thing on the picture!

Peter got his proton pack ready while he got ontop of the building's roof. He hid himself to not be seen by the ghost or the _thing._

"Hey... I said I was sorry mam! Don't hurt me!" The weird ghost mocked the large demon animal like creature. The ghost laughed while getting very close to the animal. "I'm still stronger than you!" It said using its tail to make more vines to wrap about the animal.

The weird fox like demon opened its mouth to snarl at the ghost. It used one of its arms to grab the ghost. It smirked at the ghost as it flung it into the wall making it fall down and being captured by Egon. Roaring, it turned around to see Peter. It stood up on its hind legs, looking at the human infront of it.

Peter gulped frightened then he got up ontop of the building's roof. He aimed his proton pack at the animal hesitantly. "Ami? I-Is that you?" He asked.

The demon got back down onto its feet. It walked slowly near Peter, twitching its six tails slowly.

Peter flinched as the monster neared it. '_How can this be Ami?_' Peter thought as his mind wandered to Ami. She was a nice girl and he never thought about her like _that_. He was interrupted from his thoughts when a thud was heard right infront of him. He looked up eye to eye with the demon.

Its yellow eyes locked onto his eyes.

"A-Ami? A-A-Are you in t-t-t-there?" He stuttered, dropping his proton pack by accident as he kneeled.

The demon stared at Peter with uncertainty. It nodded slowly to Peter. It sat down, letting its entire tails lie down. Its ears went up, detecting any movement.

Peter was shocked. It understood him! It was Ami. "Ami... Can you change back?" He asked, getting his hopes up. He thought Ami was going to not remember herself, and he would have to box her up. He forgot about the other ghosts closing in to where they were.

They were coming because of Ami's spiritual Energy. Unnoticing the ghost sneaking up behind him, he raised his hand to pet Ami.

Ami flinched when he put his hand on her head, rubbing it slowly like he would a cat. She somewhat like smiled at him closing her eyes. Her ears tensed as he slowly heard movement from behind him.

He turned his head around to see a large ghost with a mask on its face. Its pupiless eyes stared at him before licking its lips with hunger. Peter gulped as he saw its transparent body begin to become visible.

Its glass like body was shining as its dark black claws scraped the concrete roof. Its tail had a head on the end spherical like with two beady eyes and a mouth. It snarled at Peter opening its mouth showing billions of sharp jagged teeth. **"LUNCH!"** It yelled. It ran at Peter, aiming at his throat.

Peter closed his eyes for the impact, hearing a sharp _SHINK! _He looked to see Ami infront of him with her claws, holding the ghost down. **"AMI!"** He yelled, seeing a claw through her stomach.

Ami snarled at the ghost who was laughing like a maniac. She felt her power begin to dwindle. She felt the ghost push back with power as she started to slip. She used one of her tails to wrap the Ghost's legs. "Back!" She growled out at the ghost who was staring at Peter with its tail.

The ghost smiled like a hyena. "Hehehe... You protecting a human? The great nine tailed demon fox is protecting the small humans? You hate humans, and humans have hated you always!" He laughed. He was starting to sound and act likes one of those hyenas from The Lion King. He unwound his body so Ami was on the ground, and he was pinning her to the ground. "Let's see... You are protecting this human for what reason... hmm... Loyalty... No... Servant that's not it either...," He said to himself while using his tail to look at Peter. His eyes widened, realizing something. "Oh... I think I know what it is..." He began to smirk as his eyes turned slyly.

Ami snarled at the ghost while pushing it back as she pushed him back forcefully. She bit down onto his back using her sharp teeth to sink into his skin.

The ghost yelped in pain as he kicked her back onto the glass window ceiling thingy.

Ami was thankful it didn't shatter underneath her demon form weight.

The ghost smiled at Ami then looked at Peter. "Hm... You're protecting him because... you're fond of him?" He asked, stalking around Peter.

* * *

><p>Peter was scared. He watched as the ghost animal kicked demon Ami onto the glass roof. '<em>... I thought the glass windows would break... Thank goodness it didn't'<em> He thought. "Hm... You're protecting him because... You're fond of him?" He heard the ghost dog thingy say. '_Fond of me?_' Peter thought. He saw the animal circle him like a vulture would do to an injured animal. He tensed, readying his Proton pack.

Ami got up, growling at the ghost. "You know **NOTHING**!" She snapped at him. She flung her right arm at him, stretching it also to get him. It grabbed onto him tightening. She used her other hand to snag onto a pole on the other buildings roof. She broke it from its roots and flung it at the ghost hyena thing.

It smashed into him, making him fly into the river by the building.

Ami sighed while she stared at the dead now ghost in the river. Her ears fell down before another ghost attacked her defenseless body! She flinched when the ghost was a tiger like God ghost.

The ghost was a golden color with black stripes, painted on like a tiger's coat would be, yet this tiger had wings of an eagle which were the same color as its body. The creature had small ears and small eyes. Its mouth was perfectly detailed as if it was a mere drawing. Sharp canines were in its mouth as its claws were like razors. Its tail was long, and a large knife was at the very end of it.

Ami snarled at the God tiger ghost in anger. **"GO AWAY!"** She hissed, standing back up to intimidate the larger ghost.

The ghost looked at Ami as if targeting it. "No. I think that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox should be in honor of my presence." He cockily retorted, sitting down.

"Why should I?" Ami hissed back, curling her tails.

"Because I'm an ancient Tiger Chinese God. I'm Zuulong. I have come down to see you for a specific reason, but it seems that you have forgotten my name." He replied back.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Leave me alone!" Ami replied, flinging her right arm at the ghost. She was surprised when it didn't affect him. Instead, it ricocheted back at her, making her duck and attach to a large electrical pole.

Peter looked in utter horror at the sight! He grabbed his gear and ran at the ghost yelling, **"BACK OFF AMI OR ELSE!"**

"So, this is the human that is clouding your very thoughts? I knew something was up when you didn't respond to me by bowing down or showing me what is happening." Zuulong mewed, vanishing before appearing right back behind Peter. He used his tail and wrapped it around the human's hands.

Peter struggled in the grip of the beast's tail. "Let go of me!" He growled.

Ami tried to get right hand off the pole to help Peter. '_**PATHETIC DESCENDENT! KILL THE MERE HUMAN AND PAY REPECT TO THE ZUULONG GOD! I WILL RETAIN MY MEMORY INTO YOUR LIFE!'**_

Zuulong looked at the sudden tension in the Ami's body and the odd aurora coming off. It was time, the fox was bubbling up inside of her. This would be interesting, the human vs. the Chinese Tiger God in a battle for the human man. An idea curled up in his head. "Ami, I have a challenge for you." He mewled out.

Ami snarled as she looked at Zuulong, the Chinese Tiger God. Her fury was rising. **"I don't care**." She hissed out, fighting at the inner demon spirit attacking her body. Mentally and physically.

Zuulong laughed, "But you must, if you care about the boy you're so fond of, am I right? What if I give you a chance to take him back with you, if you beat me in a battle of God vs. God? I'm a God, and I live up to my very words." He drawled out, slowly tightening his grip on the human's hands.

Ami heard Peter's yelp of pain so she decided to go along with the monster's wish. "**Yes?"** She snarled out. She flexed her tails.

Zuulong smiled. He replied, "I want you to try and get the human from my grasp as we play Tag." He mewed, tightening his grip on Peter.

"**Tag? Are you serious? This will be stupid, but I accept."** Ami snarled out. She pounced at Zuulong as she felt a face full of claw. She hit the ground, whimpering.

"**AMI!"** Peter yelled.

"Awww, that is so sweet… The human cares for you too. Too bad you will be mine after I eat him, and you lose." Zuulong laughed, dodging Ami's attacks. This went on for several hours, Ami was getting weak and Zuulong saw that.

"**Peter!"** Ami whimpered, shaking because she couldn't hold up any longer. She fell to one knee.

"Well, you're at your limit, so this human will be lunch. Say goodbye." Zuulong smiled a cruel smile as he held Peter up to his mouth to devour his body.

Peter flailed about. He saw Ami's weakened body before he yelled, "**AMI, I LOVE YOU."**

Ami snapped right back into her mode before the whole area was engulfed into a bright white dome.

When Peter woke up, he saw the ghosts gone and Ami on the ground in her human mode. "Ami!" He yelled, picking her up. He looked at her face to see no movement, so he looked at her chest to see that she was clearly breathing slowly. He sighed in relief. He moved a piece of her hair from her eye, and he said, "I don't know how you did it, but you managed to save my ass. I meant what I saw Ami. I love you."

Ami opened her eyes weakly smiling. "Really? The flirting boy of the Ghostbusters loves little old me? Am I dead?" She joked. She put her hand on his face.

"It's not joke. I love you." With that said, they kissed.


End file.
